In hydrocarbon exploration operations, well boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to a drillstring, and may be bored vertically or bored in selected directions via geosteering operations. Various downhole devices located in a bottomhole assembly or other locations along the drillstring measure operating parameters, formation characteristics, and include sensors for determining the presence of hydrocarbons.
An operator controls various drilling parameters during drilling operations to control drilling parameters in response to changing environmental conditions. Environmental factors include for example mechanical loads, heat and pressure, which put significant stress on components of exploration tools. Typical measurement techniques include monitoring the mechanical loads and the temperature. In addition, various chemical and physicochemical factors such as corrosive service media such as drilling fluid can also adversely impact exploration tools, such as drilling and/or geosteering tools. Such factors can degrade the tools and reduce their effective life cycles.